


A Day in the Life

by ClassyclockworkCosplay



Series: Daisys and Geraniums [6]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aubrey and Dani live in the same trailer park ad indrid, F/F, Kissing, Love, M/M, Stargazing, Tattoos, Yearning, kissing under the stars, love advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyclockworkCosplay/pseuds/ClassyclockworkCosplay
Summary: Dani and Aubrey have a bonfire, Jake and Dani get tattoos, and Indrid gets love advice.
Relationships: Dani/Aubrey Little, Hollis & Aubrey Little, Hollis & Dani, Indrid Cold & Aubrey Little, Indrid Cold & Dani (The Adventure Zone), Jake Coolice & Hollis, Jake Coolice/Kirby, Jake Coolice/Kirby/Indrid Cold
Series: Daisys and Geraniums [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566868
Kudos: 5





	A Day in the Life

Aubrey and Dani sit down beside the (albeit small) bonfire in their backyard, Kirby, Hollis and Jake, having various amounts of alcohol in their hands.  
“It’s so homophobic of this world that I don’t have the shit I need to get a tattoo- or a peircing!” Dani huffed, before taking a large swig of the cheap beer Hollis brought.  
“I KNOW!” Jake says back, Aubrey laughing.  
“Jake, don’t you have your ears pierced?” Aubrey asks, hiding her grin behind her drink.  
“Yeah?” Jake responds, Kirby shaking his head in dismay.  
“Then why are you agreeing with me???” Dani asks, her hands out in a confused manner.   
“Well I mean by a professional.” Jake says, Hollis gasping and punching his arm lightly.  
“I am a professional!” Hollis shouts, Jake giggling.  
“Not when you did my piercings!” Jake says, Hollis smiling and wrapping his arm over Jakes shoulder.  
“Well, Dani, how about…. I’ll do you piercings and tattoos, no worries about birth certificates or anything like that.” Hollis says, Dani humming happily.  
“I will think about that...later.” Dani grins, Kirby chuckling.  
“Ah, I have to get home, I got an early shift tomorrow.” Kirby says, standing up, Jake quickly pulling him down and pecking his lips.  
“Stay safe! I’m going to crash at their place tonight.” Jake says, Kirby nodding and pecking his lips once more before leaving, the two hearing Hollis shout something along the lines of, “Gay!”   
“Yeah, we know.” Kirby shouts back as he gets on his skateboard, skating down the road of the trailer park.  
“Tomorrow, yeah?” Hollis asks, glancing to Dani.  
“Come to the parlor, and you can get anything you want.” Dani grins, giving a thumbs up.  
“Could I get one too?” Jake asks, grinning. Hollis sighs but smirks, fluffing up Jakes hair.  
“If you want, kid.” Hollis grins.

“Ow! That hurts!” Dani yelps.  
“Yeah, it’s a needle?” Hollis says slowly, before starting to work on Danis thigh, Danis short overalls pulled up around her hip.  
“I know but.” she grimaces, Hollis nodding and smiling.  
“Yeah, I know what you mean.”  
Kirby, Aubrey and Jake are sitting on the other side of the room, idly chatting.  
“So, Jake, what are going to get??” Kirby asks, on break from the Necronomica.  
“I want to get a bee! On a lemon blossom, I think!”  
“A lemon blossom? Isn’t that a uh….doesn’t that mean like fidelity to love or something?” Aubrey asks, Jake nodding happily. Kirby raises an eyebrow at him, who giggles boyishly.  
“I see, I see…” Aubrey grins, elbowing Jake, who falls out of his seat as he giggles.

It was that night, Aubrey had dropped off Jake and Kirby, and Aubrey was driving home to her and Danis' trailer.  
Dani glances at Aubrey as they park in their driveway, Dani pressing her head against Aubrey’s heavily tattooed arm, before turning her head to kiss her ever warm skin, her lips staying pressed against her shoulder.   
“Hey, babe” Aubrey says, laughing ever so lightly as Dani glances up to her with a smile.   
“Hey, Love.” Dani whispers, Aubrey kissing her forehead, before starting to unlatch the fabric top of the convertible.  
“Wanna stargaze? We haven’t done that in forever.” Aubrey says, halfway crouching on the seat as she tries to pull the fabric out of the way, Dani quickly unlatching the other side of the old cars top.  
The fabric folds down to the back of the back seats, Aubrey smiling and folding down the bench seat and flopping down, looking at Dani who much more elegantly lays down.  
Dani shuffles close to Aubrey, looking up at the sky, but so wholeheartedly distracted by Aubrey’s warm, buff arms wrapping around Danis waist as they stare up at the clear sky.  
“Look, there’s Orion!” Aubrey says, Dani squinting softly.  
“Where? Huh?” Dani says, glancing to Aubrey.  
“See,those three stars are his belt,” she starts pointing out stars.  
“And there’s his legs- oh and see, there is his shield!” Aubrey says excitedly, Dani smiling.  
“That’s so cool, babe.” Dani smiles, shifting to turn to Aubrey, pressing her lips to Aubreys, who squeaks and giggles, pressing back, her hands softly holding Danis waist, Aubrey’s fluffy hair brushing over Danis forehead.  
“You are more wonderful than any stars I could gaze at, Dani.” Aubrey whispers, smiling against her girlfriend's lips.  
“Awww..” Dani whispers, the two giggling and kissing and pecking each other’s lips, Aubrey playing with Danis long blond hair.  
“Dani?” the two hear being called out be a familiar voice, knocking on the door. The two look at each other before getting up quickly, looking like a bit of a mess.  
“Hello?” Dani asks, looking at the person at the door, who happened to be Indrid Cold, their wonderful neighbor, holding a cup of eggnog and a cardigan on.  
“Dani, Aubrey, I’m glad you’re here.” Indrid smiles, the two getting out of the red convertible, Aubrey jumping out.  
“Hey friend, don’t see you out much, what’s up?” Aubrey says, patting Indrids arm. He smiles at her. Dani nods in agreement, sitting on the front of the convertible.  
“Well, I have some questions to ask you all, that my visions can not help me with.” Indrid sits on the ground, Aubrey sitting beside him.  
“Oh??? Do tell.” Aubrey says in interest.  
“Well, I’m particularly fond of a certain seal boy and his boyfriend, but I don’t know them very well and I do not know how they will react, which is freaking my out- and my visions are all too blurry, I don’t know what to do, I have never felt this before-” Indrid rambles, Dani chuckling.  
“Oh, you have a boy problem.” Dani says, Indrid’s cheek turning warm.  
“I suppose you could say that..” Indrid murmurs, looking into his eggnog.  
“Oooooooo! Boy problemmmmmm” Aubrey says, giggling as she gently shoulders Indrids, that makes him laugh gently.  
“So, Cold, don’t worry about it, just go up to them and tell them that you like them and would like to be in a relationship with them, the rest you can’t do anything about, that’s just what it’s like, it’s okay for your visions to be blurry.” Dani says, slipping down the front of the car to join the two on the concrete ground.  
Indrid nods slowly, sipping his eggnog.  
“Alright...are you sure?” Indrid asks softly, Dani nodding.  
“Absolutely.” Dani says, Indrid smiles feebly, before nodding.  
“I will leave you two be, goodnight!” Indrid says, getting up.   
The two wave him off, with soft smiles.  
“Do you think he’ll make it?”   
“It’ll take a miracle.”   
“Buhbye Indrid!”   
The two chuckle, walking into their trailer, excited to see what comes out of that endeavor.


End file.
